Damien Blaque
'First Name' Damien 'Last Name' Blaque 'IMVU Name' LightFang 'Nicknames' Blake Leech- Used by Slade Lockwood 'Age' 16 - sophmore 'Gender' Male 'Race' Vampire - Pureblood Level A 'Ethnicity' Caucasian 'Height' 5'9" 'Weight' 137 'Blood type' Blood Type V 'Behaviour/Personality' Damien Blaque behaves in an apathetic manner. He tends to show very little care about anything to do with the school he attends. He is more of the type that sleeps through class but still gets straight A's. He is a typically quiet individual but has a manipulative way of talking people into things. Due to the vampiric charm he gives off many of the female students from his class are attracted to him. Despite this he only pursues few of them maily to bring fresh blood into his coven. He has always been obsessed with love though. Hardly ever feeling it himself he considers most his relations as a lustous affair. 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' Highschool Student at Antonio Ellis Highschool Works the night shift of security for the Vladimire Memorial Graveyard Member of the soccer team 'Weapon of Choice' Wears a necklace with a sealed vile filled with Wolfsbane petals in case of emergency. Allies Members of his coven Enemies The church 'Background' Damien Blaque was born as an underling pureblood. He was born to two half-bloods which gave him pureblood. His young life was filled with nobility of his heritage. He enjoyed the easy life but still wanted to have fun and get out of the lime light every now and then. However because his parents werent pure, he was often outcasted by other purebloods. Despite being austrasized for this, Damien is also next in line to join the Pureblood high council. Because of this he is being groomed for the life of a noble. He hates this treatment and often sneaks out of the coven at night going off on random tyraids. His school life is far different than his noble life. Since he has lived through highschool a couple times he hardly has to try to do well in school. Though each time he enrolls he choses different electives to help him broaden his skills. You could say he has all four years memorised. This also gives him more time to pick out prime suspects for his future coven. He wants to build a powerfull coven one day. One that can rival the power of the elders. Along with his noble life Damien also was trained in various forms of combat. One being rapier combat, the nobelest of combat styles. He was a natural in this from the start though most purebloods are. Another combat style he was taught is boxing. This is because it is considered a noble art of settling issues. When ever he would get in an arguement with another kid in the coven a boxing match would be organised. He often won these fight gaining a reputaion as a powerfull Vampire. Damien never really saw the sencelessness of letting people die because they couldn't save themselve. Because of this he would try to save people if he saw them in trouble. He has a memory of a house. It was on fire and coming down fast. He only remember that he heard a young voice inside the flames and knew he had to help. He rushed in the fire ignoring much of the flames as they healed quickly anyway. He found a young girl pinned beneath a support beam and lifted it off her before grabbing her and hoisting her out of the house. He left her out front away from the danger where he knew she would be safe and left it at that. Knowing that he portrayed his Vampiric powers he made sure to wipe her mind of most of the memory so she wouldn't remember a vampire saved her. He doesnt know if she survived or not, but he does know he tried and thats what counts. 'Roleplay Selection' Ark 1: Ark 1 Episode 1: Time to Party Ark 1 Episode 2: First Day Fist Fight Ark 1 Episode 3: Car Troubles 'APPROVED BY' Me, Myself, and I Category:RPC Category:Vampire